Love Drunk
by Strangershadow
Summary: Draco was drunk and pining for Hermione, so it was only natural that he write her a letter. [Dramione One-shot.]


**A/N: So, obviously, I have nothing better to do. I had writers block for one of my fics and it was just really pissing me off, so I decided to write about the first thing my mum said- which happened to be 'give a phone call'. I have no idea how that's related to how I actually ended up having the idea for this fic...but meh, my mind works in mysterious ways.**

**Do keep in mind that the 'letter' mentioned in this fic is written while Draco was out of his mind, so naturally, I felt inclined to add in as many mistakes as I could. XD**

**Disclaimer- Yeah, sorry, I'm not the one you're looking for. That's JK Rowling.**

* * *

_**Love Drunk**_

* * *

"_Who_ gave him so much alcohol?!"

Blaise scratched his head sheepishly, trying to look anywhere but at his girlfriend, who was standing there in the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room, her hands on hips and eyes on fire.

"Er..."

In the Italian's arms lay a heavily drunk Draco Malfoy, grinning like a fool as he half-hung in mid-air, his best friend barely able to hold him up.

"Hey, Pansy..." Draco slurred, swaying in Blaise's arms as he gazed up at the girl who had come out, having heard their desperate calls for help, Blaise having forgotten the password yet again, and Draco being conveniently incoherent. "Why're you in your pyjamas? Pyjamas Pansy." Draco said decisively, sloppily trying to shake Blaise off of him "...Pretty pyjamas Pansy!"

Pansy gave Blaise a murderous glare "How much has he had to drink?!"

"Er..."

"Dammit, Blaise, he's already drunk half of the time!" She said angrily, grabbing Draco's arm and giving him a hard shove, so that the blonde stumbled into her arms. He hiccoughed and buried his face into her pyjama top, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mione..." He mumbled, nuzzling her.

"Oh God." Pansy said in disgust, throwing him off at once, so that Draco landed in Blaise's arms once more "You better have a good explanation as to what exactly you all did at this fucking 'guys night out' of yours!"

"But, Pans, I tried to stop him-"

"How is he in this state then?" Pansy asked angrily as she stormed inside the Common room that was completely empty now. It was three in the morning, and Pansy had been pacing the room, worried sick, for a least an hour before the two fools had arrived, banging madly on the portrait. She had even contemplated going to Professor Slughorn and reporting them missing, and if they got detention afterwards, well, then they had just fucking deserved it. "You know how he gets when he's drunk, moping all over the place for Granger! And then there's the next morning where he's so bloody unbearable I'm two minutes away from hexing his arse off!"

"I-"

"_How_ could you let him get drunk _again_?! I _told_ you to keep an eye on him, and I _specifically_ remember telling you to hold the bloody alcohol!"

"I don't-"

"That's it! He's _your_ fucking responsibility!" Pansy glared, her dark hair flying behind her and black eyes crackling. Blaise looked on, wondering if it was too late to sneak out the portrait and run like hell for his life, but he was rooted to the spot on the floor, thanks to Draco, who swayed in his arms and wrapped an arm around Blaise's waist, giggling as he looked on. "YOU tell him inspiring, sappy love quotes when he starts bawling about Granger! YOU handle his fucking hangover- I've about _had_ it!"

"Er...he..." Blaise shifted on his feet as he prepared himself for the explosion "...He kinda...also did something while he was..um..uninhibited"

Pansy's eyes narrowed "Like what?"

"...He might have written a...um...an apology letter, and charmed it to appear on Granger's bed..."

Pansy's eyes bulged out as she stared. "_What_?!"

"I tried to stop him- I swear! But Finnegan dared him to do it!"

Pansy couldn't decide what to say for the life of her. Ever since the explosive revelation that Draco and Hermione had been in a relationship, the two houses had been getting along pretty well. After the initial threats of hexing Draco if he even tried hurting a hair on Hermione's head, the Gryffindors had gradually warmed up to the thought of him, after his comments became more of teasing jokes and challenges. And now, even though Hermione had broken-up with him, Draco and Blaise still continued to be friends with the Gryffindors. Why, they even helped Draco devise plans on how to get Hermione back!

"Why are you even friends with them in the first place I don't understand." Pansy scolded "And second, I think we decided on letting _Granger_ come to him and give out a long, drawn-out heartfelt apology, not the other way round?"

Blaise squirmed uncomfortably, heaving Draco up as the blonde began to slide down on the floor, looking very sleepy all of a sudden "Well, obviously, _that_ plan went down the drain."

Pansy looked at Draco curiously as the blonde cuddled into Blaise's neck, murmuring something that closely sounding something along the lines of- "Mionemomoine.." as his eyes dropped, the flushed pink of his cheeks dying down a bit as his breathing evened out "What did he write in the letter anyway?"

Blaise looked like he was in immense pain, holding his best friend so intimately and having him snuggle into his neck "I don't exactly remember. It had a horrible poem, that I know."

"Is there any way to get it back before Granger reads it?"

"We can't really go into the Gryffindor common room, forget about the Girl's dorms. And the letter was magic-proofed so we won't be able to _Accio_ it back."

Pansy cursed "Damn, they've got some brains for Gryffindors."

"No, um-" Blaise gave Draco another heave as the blonde slowly seemed to slide down the Italian's chest once again "-It was actually Draco's idea. He wanted to make sure he couldn't get it back if he changed his mind a minute later."

Pansy sighed, rubbing a palm over her face in exhaustion "Just take him to bed, I can't deal with this right now."

"Oh." Blaise looked down at the now asleep blonde in his arms, then up at his girlfriend with hopeful eyes "So, after dropping him off, maybe we could.."

The look she gave him was murderous, and Blaise stopped talking at once, knowing it wasn't a good idea.

"...Don't even _think_ about it." She growled, before storming away to the girls' dormitories.

* * *

Hermione yawned, rubbing her eyes as she turned in her bed. She heard the crinkle of parchment under her cheek and immediately shot up from her bed. A piece of parchment was lying there on her pillow, slightly wrinkled due to her shifting but otherwise quite in good condition.

Her eyebrows rose up. Who the hell had sent her a letter? And not by owl? And what the hell- it was six in the morning!

Frowning, she shifted under her covers and picked the parchment up, blinking rapidly to ward off her sleepiness as she stared.

The handwriting was more of a chicken scrawl- written in bright blue ink- loopy and trailing away at the ends of the letters in a quite funny fashion. It looked like the handwriting of an eight-year old- some letters extensively large and some of them so small she had to squint to read them-

_Dear Mione.._

_I miss you. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot- a really handsome and mexy sexy idiot so it's fine for most girls but you're not most girls so I'm so sorry for why we fought cause I can't rememem- rembebber. But I will remember once stupid blaise gives me the stupid posion, I promise. I miss you. Do you remember the time at the arsto- astronomo artsono-̶ astronomy tower? I remember- I will always remember. You looked so pretty that day. And you kissed me. I like your hips._

_I hike your tips._

_I like your lips._

_I don't say sorry nany times. I'm an idiot- did I say that? But I'll tell you sorry as nany times as you want. come back to me because I piss you. i miss you a lot. And you smell really nice, and I want to smell you and hug you everyday._

_Oh Hermyne-e-e-e_

_I'm drunk in your love everyday_

_With mead and firewiske-e-ey_

_and a little bit of Chardonna-a-ay_

_I love you, please believe me-e-e_

_Your love is a bittersweet simphony_

_I need you with me to set me straight_

_So I can bend you over and hehe..._

_I hope it's not too late!_

_I LOVE YOU._

_- Your mexy Slytherin_

Hermione stared. And stared, blinking rapidly to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Because really, no matter how much she might wish that her ex-boyfriend would write this and want to get back together with her, this letter was disappointingly- and yet adorably- unreal.

There was a thud as something fell outside of her four poster bed and Hermione rubbed her eyes, looking back down at the parchment.

No, she must definitely be dreaming..

Slowly, she placed the parchment under her pillow and buried herself inside the covers, determined to fall asleep and wake up from this dream- if that even made any sense.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had a headache. A splitting, buzzing, head-banging, awfully sharp, screaming headache that made him want to crack open his skull and stab his head- or crack open his head and stab his skull- or something.

He hated Blaise. Really, really hated Blaise. First, the git let him drink far too much, and then he refused to make- or provide the ingredients for- the Hangover Potion that Draco was so desperately in need of right then.

He groaned as he sat there in the loud, busy Great Hall, clutching his head tightly. Pansy sat next to him, looking stoic as she ate her breakfast without a word.

"How much did I have to drink last night?" He groaned, eyes watering from alcohol and lack of proper sleep.

Blaise shook his head "Far too much."

"Far too fucking much." Pansy muttered, not looking up at him as Draco looked at her in confusion. He didn't remember a single thing that had happened after his third Firewhiskey- after which everything had been a blissful, pleasurable blur of events, filled with euphoric dreams of Granger and her bushy hair and cuddling.

Speaking of who- something was up, Draco was sure of it. He had arrived for breakfast just about fifteen minutes ago, but throughout his entire time, he had noticed Granger giving him odd looks and glances.

He frowned, wondering what it was all about, but couldn't help but feel smug at knowing that she was also looking at him the way he looked at her practically every day- before their relationship, during their relationship, and -shame on him, really- even after their relationship.

He stared ahead towards the Gryffindor table - yup. Granger was definitely staring. She sat with her two loyal idiots as usual, her fingers playing with her spoon idly as she drew lazy circles on her plate, not really paying attention as her friends chattered lively all around her.

Draco caught her eye and smirked at her. She scowled, looking down at her food once again stubbornly, her cheeks flushing a little.

Draco found himself grinning, and his mood lifted up considerably, despite the headache that had been killing him earlier.

"What's up with Granger though?" He asked around, taking a sip of his coffee.

Blaise snorted into his porridge, and Draco turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Blaise said crossly, refusing to give any details. He hadn't been able to get enough sleep, been cuddled to death by his irritating best friend, gotten into a fight with his girlfriend and had to sleep all alone in his own bed with only his hand as his companion, if you get the drift. No, he was not talking to Draco, or giving him a heads up. It was his own shit, he would realise sooner or later.

Draco scowled at him, and then turned to see Granger stand up from her table, her eyes determinedly stuck on him. She looked resolute about something, and with her head held high, eyes still surveying him intensely, she began to walk out.

Draco thought about it for a minute before making up his mind and stumbling onto his feet, flinging his legs over the bench and hurriedly beginning to follow her out. It was an odd feeling- but he almost felt like Hermione wanted him to come to her.

Pansy watched him go and rolled her eyes "He's hopeless."

"Hopefully she smacks him for what he wrote in that letter." Blaise mumbled, scowling.

Pansy eyed him in interest, nose high in the air. Blaise could act like a sulking child when he was upset, but she was far too used to Draco- who was king of acting like a sulking child- and she had long learned not to pay too much attention and to just act nonchalant throughout. "Oh yeah, what did he write anyway?"

Blaise scrunched up his face "I told you, I don't remember. I wasn't exactly sober myself, and I was too busy making sure he didn't make a fool of himself."

"...Which he ultimately did"

He glared "Anyway, all I remember is that he wrote a terrible poem about being drunk in her love or something."

Pansy snickered "...Oh Draco. He's absolute shit at poetry."

Blaise nodded, eyeing the door of the Great Hall darkly- out of which Draco had just disappeared after Hermione Granger "I hope Granger smacks him. I really do."

* * *

"Granger?" Malfoy called out, his steps slowing down as he entered the empty corridor he had seen his ex-girlfriend go into. He looked around, wondering where she'd gone.

Merlin help him if he knew what was happening. Draco was sure that this had something to do with him getting drunk the previous night. He clenched his fists- what the hell had he done this time? Blaise had been there to keep an eye on him, right? So what could Draco have possibly done that Blaise hadn't been able to talk him out of?

And then he remembered how Blaise wasn't Pansy. Pansy- however bitchy and snobby she may be, made sure to keep him out of trouble whenever Draco got drunk- out of sheer loyalty. But Blaise- oh no, Blaise simply egged him on. Blaise made sure that not only Draco landed in trouble, but that everyone also got a show out of it.

Draco gritted his teeth as he walked along the corridor, looking out for any sign of Granger as his footsteps clicked on the marble floor. He was going to kill Blaise if it turned out that he had done something stupid- like probably yelled love songs in front of the Gryffindor common room portrait- in a drunken stupor. Because Draco knew for a fact that he had come close to doing it one night- the only thing stopping him being Pansy Parkinson, who had Stunned his sorry arse and dragged him down to the dungeons before he could make an idiot of himself.

"Granger?" He called out, his headache returning as he trudged along. What the hell was the woman playing at, anyway? She knew how much he needed her, then why did she have to play fucking hard to get? He was sorry- wasn't he? He was sorry he had exploded like that when he had found her alone in that empty classroom with Ron.

He really had been just having a bad day that time, having detentions all weekend, then a row with Pansy, and then the annoying letters from his father taunting him that he still had time to change his mind and dump Hermione. Watching Hermione all alone with Ron- even if they had been there looking for her missing book- had just fuelled all the anger inside him. Couldn't Granger just see that Draco was sorry and come back to him?

Well, there was that tiny flaw about how he hadn't actually apologised to her...

"Granger? Where are you?" He called out, feeling defeated, and his headache reaching it's peak as he walked, each step seeming unnaturally heavy for him.

And then, all of a sudden, his arm was grabbed from the front, and he was spun around, pushed against the cold stone wall of the castle and before he had the chance to cry out in alarm, he felt warm lips envelope his own.

His grey irises widened in shock as he looked on, and was met with a close-up of his ex-girlfriend's face, her nut- brown lashes closed as she pressed herself against him. It was a minute later that her comforting cinnamon scent wafted into his nostrils, making him feel dazed. He could feel her small fists clutching his robes, the damp wall behind him that was pressing hard into his back as she rocked into him.

Oh, God, he had missed this- he had missed this so, so much. He couldn't even fathom the different swirl of emotions that were running through him as his arms came to wrap themselves around her hips, pulling her closer as he moved his lips against hers, kissing her back with the same fervour, his teeth delicately biting her bottom lip. He felt her body jerk, as if her insides had been jolted by the simple bite, and he smirked, delving his tongue between her parted lips, moaning as she clutching either side of his face and kissed him even more intensely.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, locked tightly in the embrace, his hands roaming all over her as she kissed him. All he knew was that he was never ever letting go. She could do anything she wanted- stay in empty classrooms with a hundred Ron Weasley's, yell at him, go hide in some corner of the world- but she wasn't getting rid of Draco again. No way.

It was only when she pulled back softly that he realised what had happened. He didn't let go of her, feeling stars flash beefore his eyes as he closed them and leaned his head back onto the wall, breathing deeply "...Wow"

He could sense her looking at him with deep dark eyes, even when his own were closed.

"..Draco?"

"Hm?"

"..Did you mean it?"

He opened his eyes "Mean what?"

She bit her lower lip and Draco felt his hold on her tighten. She looked positively kissable, with the fly-away hair, the swollen lips, and dark chocolate eyes looking at him with utmost attention.

"...That you missed me?"

Ah, so he _had_ done something while drunk last night. Draco fought a strong urge to wince, wondering just how much of an arse he had made of himself. But then, if it had led to this, then oh he would do it end number of times, if required.

"Of course I missed you." He murmured honestly, one hand stroking her hair gently as he held her in place, making sure she stayed pressed tightly on to him "Although, apparently it took some alcohol to admit that."

Hermione chuckled softly against his chest "_Some_ alcohol? I'm pretty sure you were completely hammered."

Draco rolled his eyes "Whatever, Granger. I'm not complaining."

She grinned and looked up at him " _So_...you said you would say sorry as many times as I wanted..."

Draco groaned as he lay his head back. He knew there would be a catch "I did...?"

She nodded, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair slowly, her expression cool "So, Mr. Malfoy, get ready to apologise to me in front of every single one of my friends, especially Ron, with the utmost respect and polite behaviour. That is- if you want me back."

Draco glared at the smug look on her face "You're evil."

She laughed, her lone finger trailing down his jawline, making him shiver and hold her tighter "And don't you forget it. I have your letter as proof."

"Wait- _what_?!" Draco's eyes widened as Hermione laughed, pushing herself off of him, and beginning to walk away from him down he corridor in slow strides.

"You forgot, did you?" She called over her shoulder, looking at him with a far too intelligent glint in her eyes "Well, just so you know, I'm holding it in my possession so I can use it for your further blackmail."

Draco stared, his eyes wide with horror. Oh hell, he'd written Granger a letter. A _letter_. He must've added poetry- he was sure he had. He always did poetry when he was out of his senses. And now his _girlfriend_ had the letter- his intelligent, highly scheming, smart-as-a-whip girlfriend had his sappy, poem-filled letter.

'Girlfriend'...it felt nice to be able to address her as his girlfriend once again though.

Well, okay, maybe the letter had done him good. But he was still going to kill Blaise.

* * *

**A/N: So, yup. That's my fic. I dunno about the ending, but...*shrugs* I think writing the whole explanation where Hermione tells Draco about what he wrote and his reactions and all would've just dragged it a lot.. -_-**

**Sorry, I kinda struggled with the actual letter, it was a bit disappointing.**

**Review and let me know what I need to improve, won't you?**

**Thank you for stopping by and reading :)**

**~SS~**


End file.
